


Are We Getting Along Yet?

by Psychgirl47



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Keith, Asexual aromantic keith, Gen, Season 1, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent, asexual Keith, keith and lance not getting along, or how Keith and Lance couldn't share a bathroom and are forced to get along, set during season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychgirl47/pseuds/Psychgirl47
Summary: Team Voltron has only been assembled for a few days, but Keith and Lance already are driving each other crazy. Shiro responds by forcing them to work together. Will the Red and Blue paladins be able finally work together or will they destroy Voltron in the process. Set in seaon 1, no slash but could be read as platonic Keith and Lance. I suck at writing summaries, but I promise this is much better than it sounds. Please read and review.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Open this door immediately!” Keith Kogane shouted as he banged on paladin quarter’s bathroom door.

“Five more minutes don’t have a cow man,” Lance McClain yelled back.

Keith glared at the door, knowing that Lance wouldn’t have been able to see his face. “What the hell are you doing in there?” The Red Paladin interrogated.

“Just finishing up my skincare routine,” Lance explained, Keith could hear the lack of regard in the Blue Paladin’s voice.

“So, I’ve had to wait over twenty long minutes to pee, because you were putting on MAKEUP!” Keith yelled loud enough for Shiro the leader of Team Voltron to hear him.

“Keith, Lance what is going on?” Shiro inquired working hard to keep his cool.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Lance has been making me wait forever to use the bathroom.”

Lance finally stepped out, “You know Keith there are other bathrooms on the ship,”

“Only if you know where they are located,” Keith muttered as he rushed through the door.

“We have only been on this ship for a few days and you are already butting heads,” Lance and Keith could both senses the disappointment in Shiro’s voice, “you need to start acting like a team.”

“I wouldn’t have any problems getting along, if Keith here wouldn’t keep getting in my way,” Lance retorted.

“I heard that,” Keith snapped through the bathroom door.

“Enough!” Shiro shouted, “Both of you meet me in the pod bay in 10 minutes.”

Keith was met in the pod bay by Shiro, Pidge Gunderson, Hunk Garret, and of course Lance.

“I’m glad you all decided to show up,” Shiro announced trying to hide a mischievous smile.

“I don’t like that sound in his voice,” Hunk whispered to Pidge. 

“The four of you are going to work together to make dinner for Allura and Coran,” Shiro explained, “Hunk is going to be in charge and will report to me if you aren’t able to work together.”

Hunk looked stunned he didn’t want that much responsibility.

  * * * *



“Ok people,” Hunk ordered taking control of the kitchen, “today we are going to be making a traditional Altean stew. Pidge and I will be working on the broth, Keith and Lance you are going to be working on chopping those vegetables,” the Samoan chef pointed to a large cart of strange objects that sort of resembled Earth vegetables. “Let’s get to work,” he cheered.

“Yay!” Pidge cheered. She and Hunk looked at both Keith and Lance neither of them looked excited at all about their assignments.

“Pass me the thing that looks like a purple onion,” Lance instructed Keith.

Keith sighed deeply as he picked up the purple tear-drop shaped vegetable and tossed it to Lance.

“Thanks, why don’t you cut the thing that looks like a blue cabbage,” Lance suggested to his cooking partner.

“Sure, fine,” Keith rolled his eyes as he picked up the indigo colored leafy ball.

“Pidge, that broth is smelling amazing,” Hunk praised his cooking partner.

“Thank’s Hunk,” Pidge smiled, “it’s your recipe. I hope Allura and Coran like it too.”

The Yellow Paladin moved to the next station were Keith and Lance were supposed to be working, “Um, what is going on here?” It appeared to the Samoan American chef that neither of the two vegetable cutters had gotten much work done.

“Lance keeps getting in my way, so I can’t work,” The Korean American paladin complained.

“While if Keith would remove the stick-up-his-butt we might be able to get more work done,” The Cuban American paladin retorted.

“That’s your problem, you don’t care how your actions affect others,” Keith yelled holding back no restraint, “instead of stepping out of the bathroom for less than three minutes so I could pee, you made me hold it for over TWENTY MINUTES so you wouldn’t have to interrupt your beauty routine!!!”

“Well,” Lance retorted, “there were other bathrooms on the ship, and besides you are acting like it doesn’t take you hours to do your hair,” the Blue Paladin’s voice turned into a mocking town, “ _I am Keith and it takes me two hours to get all this gel and mousse into my hair and another two hours to wash it all_ …”

Shiro walked in and immediately interrupted Lance, he didn’t like were this conversation was going at all, “Both of you stop. Arguing about something that happened this morning will get you nowhere, and since you both have failed this task, you are both going to have to work together on a much more difficult and unpleasant task, and each task will keeping getting harder until you two can work together without fighting. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir,” both Keith and Lance said looking at their leader sheepishly.

Keith dreaded to find out what their new assignment was going to be.

To be continued ….


	2. Bonding

“Allura and Coran are going to be taking Pidge and Hunk on a brief joyride of the local planets and moons, but you two,” Shiro turned to Keith and Lance, “are going to work together to clean the entire paladin’s quarters.”

A look of shock and horror came over Lance’s face, “That will take forever,” he moaned.

“So, I suggest you get started right away,” Shiro ordered.

Keith and Lance begrudgingly collected cleaning supplies from their leader.

“So, we have to clean five bedrooms and the bathroom,” Keith explained to Lance, “I suggest we make a plan.”

“How about we start with Hunk’s room since it is the furthest back and then work our way to the common area,” Lance offered.

“That’s not such a bad idea,” the Korean American paladin concurred.

When they got to the yellow paladin’s room, Keith grabbed the space vacuum cleaner, “Why don’t I vacuum and you mop,” he suggested.

“Sure,” Lance shrugged.

The two paladins were able to work together to clean Hunk’s room, which didn’t need much cleaning since Hunk loved to keep his space as organized and spotless as he kept the kitchen, but it was not to last.

“I want to drive the vacuum,” Lance whined as they approached Keith’s room.

“Whatever,” Keith moaned, _ugh! Why did Lance have to be so immature._

The Blue Paladin turn on the vac and drove it immediately under Keith’s bed.

“We need to check under the bed first,” Keith ordered but it was too late the vacuum started to make a horrible sound, that sounded to Keith like nails on a black board. 

The Red Paladin wrestled the vacuum out of Lance’s hands, and immediately shut it off. After examining the nozzle, he noticed some fabric sticking out. Keith pulled out a pair of black dust covered boxer-briefs and a black sock.

“Seriously, Lance,” he sighed.

“Hey,” Lance defended, “I’m not the one who left my underwear under my bed.”

“Well, I sure do not want to see what is under your bed,” Keith retorted.

“What do you mean by that?!” Lance was majorly offended by Keith’s comment.

“I’ve seen you looking at those at those Alien girl magazines at the refueling asteroid store,” Keith snapped.

Lance gave Keith a death glare.

The two paladins were able to clean silently without conflict in Shiro’s room.

Keith was glad that was Lance was able to be quiet for an extended period. He was also relieved that Shiro kept his room militaristically pristine, so they did not have to repeat the underwear incident. Keith sighed, he and Lance just needed to get along for three more rooms.

The Korean American paladin was not all pleased to see that the next room in the flow plan was the bathroom, the room where all this craziness had started, but he promised himself that he would try very hard not to bring up the incident from earlier that day.

Keith was relieved when Lance offered that he would clean the toilet, if the Red Paladin was able to clean the shower and sink. Grabbing a bottle o cleaner labeled with Altean symbols, Keith started scrubbing the walls of the tube-like shower cubicle.

“All I can say is I am glad the ship has artificial gravity,” Keith joked to Lance, catching the Cuban American Paladin by surprise, “or we wouldn’t be able to take showers at all. And we probably would get a long even worse feeling dirty and gross all the time.”

The Korean American paladin lowered himself on to the gray tile floor next to the Cuban American Paladin.

Lance laughed turning to Keith, “The vacuum flushing toilets are so weird, though.”

“I will never get used to them either,” Keith admitted, “but at least the Altean space toilets are a huge improvement over the ones on Earth Space craft, also thanks to the gravity generator.” The Red Paladin hoped the conversation on toilets would change to a different topic.

“Hey Keith,” Lance’s voice grew more serious as he scooted closer to Keith, “I am really sorry about earlier. I was such a jerk and it was really uncool of me making you wait that long. I should have stepped out for a minute so you could take care of business”. 

Keith turned to lance and smiled softly, “I should apologize too, I was also a major jerk. I should have just asked Allura or Coran where the other bathrooms were. To be honest the reason I didn’t was because it would be super embarrassing to ask them. Unlike you and Hunk, I feel uncomfortable talking about bodily functions, it’s so awkward,” The Korean American paladin admitted and glanced down at his boots.

“The great Keith felt embarrassed,” Lance laughed for a second, but then returned to a more thoughtful mood, “Everyone always thinks I have tons of confidence, because I turn everything into a joke. To be honest, humor is just my go-to response for hiding how embarrassed and ashamed I feel. People can’t laugh at you if you laugh first, either that or it makes the other person look stupid.”

Keith was about bark back a sarcastic comment, but bit his tongue and decided to keep it to himself. It was a good thing he didn’t say anything, because Shiro came in to check on their progress.

“It’s a good thing that you think that floor is clean enough for you to sit on,” the leader of Voltron laughed, “and that you are finally getting along, but you still have two more rooms to clean and Hunk and Pidge should be coming back for dinner soon.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say dad.”

“I’m not that much older than you,” Shiro defended but his voice was drowned out by the sound of Lance laughing uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this feel too shippy? I can't decide if I ship them as anything other than friends. Romance is not my area.


End file.
